1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool hanging devices, and more particularly to a device for hanging tools within a shed or wall area.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many homeowners utilize sheds for storing various items, including fishing rods, lawn mowers, and various types of tools, including long-handled tools. Often, the tools are merely thrown or placed in the shed in a disorganized manner. Furthermore, with sheds constructed from metal, it is impractical to drill holes in the shed for hanging brackets or other types of hanging devices.
Currently, there exists a need for a hanging mechanism for long-handled tools to be used when a power drill is not available and/or the use of a power drill would be inappropriate.
Thus, it is to the aforementioned problems that the present invention is directed.